


Souvenir

by drericka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drericka/pseuds/drericka
Summary: Ericka returns to the Atlantean temple for a souvenir of her own.





	Souvenir

After the _disaster_ that was the Atlantean rave, Ericka was sure that all of the guests would be eager to leave back to the presumed safety of the ship. She was surprised when most wanted to continue playing at the slots and tables, and those that didn’t, were content to bum around the gift shops, bars, and lounges until the ship was scheduled to leave. As she watched a small amphibian monster beg their parents for an item at the gift shop, the sudden thought of acquiring a souvenir of her own occurred to her. A lot of life-changing events had happened for her here, specifically in the ruins below the casino.

Ericka smiled at that, a sheen to her eyes, as she remembered how heroic her “zing” had been for her. By the time they had reached the beach again, he was covered with darts and arrows, and even had a comically large axe stuck to the side of his head—all for her. She hummed a laugh to herself at the memory, then gasped softly. She knew exactly what she should get as a souvenir, but it wouldn’t be found at any of the shops here! A smile sprawled across Ericka’s face as she hurried to the off-limits section of the casino for the second time that night.

Drac, who had been returning with two obnoxiously large, nautically decorated drinks blinked in surprise as he watched her scuttle off. His eyes followed her, bringing his head along with them as he craned his neck to see her past the slot machines. He was even more surprised when he saw her duck beyond the red curtains that hid the entryway to the ruins. Without taking his eyes off of the entrance, he set the drinks down on what he assumed was a table—it was actually the heads of two unfortunately short monsters—and followed her as he had before.

The dark pathways weren’t so foreign to her now, and Ericka stepped quickly down the narrow stairwell, almost giddily, knowing that the face landmark was just ahead. Drac’s figure appeared at the top of the staircase, but went unnoticed by his girlfriend as she clicked the carved eyes of the stone man’s face into place and leapt into the opening that hid behind it. The count could again only blink in shock; what was she doing returning to the hidden temple? For a moment, paranoia seeped into his mind—he wondered, could she be up to something nefarious?

Drac shook his head to clear the dark thoughts from his brain. Ericka had just risked her life several times to save not just him, but all monsters, and she had _zinged_ with him! He was sure that whatever her intentions were down here, they weren’t bad—but he _had_ to know _what_ they were, exactly. So, he again mimicked her process and followed her into the cavern, this time taking flight as a bat to catch up to her and avoid the previously unexpected fall. After flying down the rock crevasse, he could hear her steps on the sand, and flapped in the direction of the sound.

Ericka did not have to look very hard for her desired memento, as it was still stuck halfway into the sand on the small beach. She gripped the axe’s handle and hoisted it up easily, setting her free hand on the back of the metal to balance its weight as she admired the dent in its blade. An oddly musical sound and flash of purple caught her attention, and she turned her head to look up at the top of the sandy hill. Drac smiled nervously and moved his arms backward to hold his hands behind his back.

“Ericka, what are you doing back down here?” He asked quizzically as stepped across the small mounds of sand. Ericka chuckled and turned her attention back to the axe.

“Vampire _future predicting_ again?” She looked up to him with a teasing smile, only to laugh and look away once more from his guilty grin. Drac laughed awkwardly and took a final step toward her side. Ericka looked over the weapon again with a soft smile.

“I wanted to keep it,” She started, “…y’know, as a souvenir, or something.”

Ericka chuckled at how it sounded out loud.

“Is that silly?” She looked up to him, and Drac quickly lowered his shoulders before hunching closer to her in an attempt to be comforting.

“Not at all! I think it makes a very nice tchotchke.” He gave her a wide smile. He could already imagine it hanging somewhere in the hotel, that being, if she wanted to live there. Ericka grinned at him proudly.

“I’m glad you think so!” She held the axe up near his temple. “I’ll think of you every time I see it.”

A goofy smile snaked its way onto Drac’s lips, and he lowered his head to laugh bashfully.

“I will think of you too, when I see it.” His eyes sparkled as he spoke. “It will bring back all of the memories I have of our time here.”

Ericka’s smile went lopsided as she moved the axe to her side, and she raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“Even… _considering…?_ ” She couldn’t bring herself to mention the more painful moments of the evening.

 “Yes.” He smiled assuredly. “ _Every_ memory about tonight is precious to me.”

Her smile returned in full, and she couldn’t keep a set of giggles from tittering out of her. She looked up to him, and was reminded of how awestruck she was with him after their quick dance with death in this very cavern; he was just so _wonderful_ , and _protective_ , and _handsome_. Ericka’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but her eyelids quickly batted back into a comfortably seductive droop. She realized now what she had wanted to do earlier, after their dance had ended.

“You know…” She set a hand on his chest. “There’s one more memory I’d like to give this axe.”

Drac’s eyebrows raised as he watched her.

“ _O-oh?_ What is that?” He attempted to be confident, but his mouth shrunk to a small line when he felt the bottom point of the weapon’s blade on his shoulder. The edge failed to puncture him when Ericka gave the handle a soft pull, but it did bring his front low enough for her to reach his face, and she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his mouth. Drac stared into the space behind her ear, shocked, but quickly felt his own eyes droop closed as well. He leaned down closer, wrapping his arms around her back and allowing Ericka the space to do the same with his neck, dented axe still in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for how their first kiss went~ ෆ⃛(ˇᵋ ˇෆೄ


End file.
